Yugioh Wars GX
by nekoknightette7
Summary: A new threat rises in Duel Academy, and Adam and Shiro are the only ones that can stop it. But first, they have to fight Sacred Beasts, the Society of Light, and other crazies in this island.


A/N: I don't own any characters here except for Adam and Shiro Celeste. Adam's cards were made by me. Feel free to give comments and criticism.

We start our story in the world of Duel Spirits. There, the spirits are having a meeting about their owners and what's happening soon. Currently, their duelists are on their way to their entrance exams to go into Duel Academy. So, what was their meeting about? The dangers. In a dark room lit with only a single light bulb, 5 people patiently wait.

One had dark skin and short white hair. He wore a large black coat with gray gloves. His eyes were closed as he waited for his guests. The next was a blonde with long hair and purple clothes. The others around her felt lucky just being next to her. The next was a fat man in a blue winter coat despite it being incredibly warm in the room. He had a brown beard and a stoic face. The fourth was an Asian man in yellow clothes and a blue cape. In his side was a samurai sword. The final one was a man with silver hair slicked back in a pilot's uniform and goggles around his neck.

"How long til they get here?" The man with silver hair asked.

"Calm down Eagle." The woman in purple said. "I'm sure they're just a little held up at the moment."

"Well I hope they're not just wasting our time, Nell!" The fat man said. "I have more important things to do!"

"Patience Commander Olaf." The Asian man said. "Getting angry will solve nothing. At least Hawke knows how to stay silent."

"Well we require their assistance, Emperor Kanbei." The dark-skinned man said. "After all, what other choice do we have? Only they know the threat that looms over us." The others nodded in agreement.

"I can hear them coming." Kanbei said. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal four new figures.

One of the ladies was a blonde with short hair and a red cap wearing a red button up shirt with only a button in the middle buttoned. The next was a tall brunette with long girl that had blue clothing. The third was another fat man with black glasses and no hair in yellow clothing. Finally, a man in green with a moustache and goatee with a metal breastplate on him.

"Great to see you Rachel." Nell said to the girl in red.

"Like wise Commander." Rachel said back.

"I hope you have a good reason for being late, Sasha!" Olaf said to the girl in blue.

"Apologies Commander Olaf." Sasha said. Commander Grimm wanted to stop by a donut place and get something to eat."

"That sounds like Grimm." Kanbei said.

"You bet emperor!" Grimm said. "Nothing's keepin me away from my food! Gwahaha!"

"I hope we did not keep all of you waiting." The one in green said. "A true gentleman must always be punctual."

"It's cool Javier." Eagle said. "We had nothing better to do."

"Some of us did!" Olaf said.

"And that's enough of that." Hawke said standing up. He looked at the newcomers. "You must be from Omega Land. Who is the Commander-in-charge here?" Rachel raised her hand.

"That would be me." She said.

"I see." Hawke said. "Well, what have you learned?"

"Something none of you will like. There's a new threat in the Spirit World."

"A new threat?" Kanbei asked.

"Whatever it will be, I shall overcome it with nature's might!" Olaf said.

"What is it?" Eagle asked.

"You guys have faced them before, but they've got new allies."

"Please don't tell me it's them again." Eagle sighed.

"Why are you surprised?" Hawke asked. "They won't give up. Not until they rule the Spirit and real world."

"So, then we fight them again?" Kanbei asked.

"Of course." Nell said. "No matter what, Black Hole's going down!"

"Come on Shiro!" Adam Celeste said while running.

"Don't make me run faster!" Shiro Celeste begged.

Adam Celeste. A young boy who likes to go beyond the limit. His love for dueling never fades no matter what happens. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white jacket with blue markings around it.

Behind him is Shiro Celeste. A short girl with long purple hair in purple clothing and a gray skirt. She had red eyes and a tired look as she continued running after Adam. Despite they're last names being Celeste, Shiro isn't related to Adam. She was adopted by the Celeste family at a young age and taught how to duel by Adam.

When he stopped running, Shiro came up to him catching her breath.

"Adam, I'm tired!" she said.

"It's fine." Adam said. "We're already here." She looked up and saw the huge building where the entrance exams were being held.

"Oh, thank God!" Shiro said.

"Let's go!" Adam said running up the stairs. Shiro just gave the steps a dead stare.

"Hmmm." Dr. Veillan Crowler overlooked the duelists in the arenas and glared at a few of them. He immediately decided which ones go to Slifer Red, and which ones go to Obelisk Blue. In the seats, Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes watched the duelists carefully for strong duelists. Chazz Princeton and two of his cronies were sitting while mocking some of the students that either didn't pass or ended up in Slifer.

"Dr. Crowler." One of the proctors said. "There's more."

"What do you mean there's more?" he asked. "These are the last ones!"

"Well there's three more. Why don't we give them a chance? It was only a few minutes."

"No! A late slacker doesn't deserve the chance to attend Duel Academy! Tell them to come back next year!" Dr. Crowler felt something vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. "One moment. Hello?" Back below, Adam and Shiro saw a man with black hair defeat a proctor with Ring of Destruction.

"Outstanding move!" Adam said.

"I don't know." Shiro said. "It seems too risky."

"I know. That's why I don't use it. My deck is perfect already!"

"Well we'll see on your duel." A voice on the speakers got their attention.

"Attention, Adam Celeste." It said. "Please proceed to arena 4 for your entrance exam."

"Alright." Adam said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Adam." Shiro said as he left.

"Was he your brother?" a voice behind Shiro startled her.

"Whoa!" she said.

"Oh, sorry about that." The boy said. He had brown hair and eyes and had a black jacket on. "I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Shiro Celeste." She said.

"Was that your friend?"

"Brother. Adam."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait to see his duel!"

"Me too! You're going to love his deck!"

Adam stood on the duel arena inserting his deck into his duel disk.

"Hope you're all ready guys." He said to his deck. "I've worked hard to get in here, and I'm not giving up now."

"Neither are we." Adam turned to his side to see a transparent image of Nell by his side.

"Thanks Nell." He said.

"Don't thank me yet." She said. "First, we defeat him." She pointed at Dr Crowler who entered the field.

"Welcome duelist!" he said. "What's your name?"

"Adam! Adam Celeste!"

"Well Mr. Celeste, I hope you're ready to be sent home!"

"Not happening! Now enough chit chat! Let's do this!"

"Very well then. Duel Vest on!" The device on Crowler whirred to life and dispensed his cards.

"Was that really necessary?" Nell asked. Adam shrugged.

"Duel!"

_Adam: 4000_

_Crowler: 4000_

"I'll let you take the first turn." Dr. Crowler said.

"Thanks!" Adam said as he drew and looked at his cards.

"What's the plan Adam?" Nell asked.

"I feel like showing off. Mind giving me a hand?" Nell nodded.

"Alright sir! I'll start off by summoning Orange CO Nell!" Nell stepped onto the field and turned into a more solid version of her. (1300/1300) "Then I'll activate the continuous spell card Factory!" Adam slammed the card onto his duel disk, and a white factory popped up from the ground.

"Now I activate it's effect! By paying 3000 Life Points, I summon a token!"

"3000 Life Points?!" Syrus Truesdale exclaimed with Jaden, Shiro, and Bastion Misawa.

"Why would he sacrifice so many Life Points?" Bastion asked.

"It's how his deck works." Shiro said. "Just keep watching." The factory started to move, and the front gate opened to shoot out a man in white with a black helmet. He had a bazooka strapped to his back and a rifle in his hands. He rushed forward and stood beside Nell. (1500/1500)

_Adam: 1000_

"Have you given up already?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Not yet!" Adam said. I'm just getting started! But I'll end with a face-down! Go ahead!"

"Thank you!" Dr. Crowler said. "It's time to put you in your place! I set two cards then activate Heavy Storm!" Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler, only for a strong wind to destroy it.

"I activate City Defenses!" Adam said as he revealed his face-down. "When a City, Factory, Airport, or Seaport would be destroyed, I can use this to negate its destruction!" Multiple soldiers in white appeared in front of the Factory and were blown away.

"Smart move!" Adam said. "You didn't do that for nothing! I'm going to guess the cards you set can only be used if you destroyed them like, oh I don't know, Statue of the Wicked!" Right on cue, a fog rolled in and two golden statues appeared. (1000/1000)

"You know your cards boy!" Crowler said.

"Wait a minute!" Alexis said. "Those cards can't be in an exam deck!"

"He must be using his own deck." Zane said.

"What a bully!"

"So, he doesn't stand a chance!" Syrus said.

"Probably not." Bastion said. "Adam has 1000 life points and Crowler's using his own deck. So that means…"

"And now!" Crowler said. "I tribute these two tokens to summon my legendary monster! The Ancient Gear Golem!" The two golden statues disappeared, but they were replaced by a giant rusty robot with gears everywhere. (3000/3000)

"And when he attacks, you can't use any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step! You've got no more Life Points, so I've already won! Ancient Gear Golem, attack that filthy blonde!"

"Filthy blonde?!" Nell exclaimed. "I'll show him!"

"Effect activate!" Adam said. "When Nell attacks or is attacked, I flip a coin! If it's heads, her attack and defense is doubled! If it's tails, nothing happens!" A coin appeared in the middle and flipped itself. When it landed, it showed heads. Nell felt power surge through her as she tried to withstand the Golem's attack. (2600/2600) However, it was in vain since the Golem easily overpowered her. Nell shattered and Adam's Life Points fell.

_Adam: 600_

"Hahaha!" Crowler laughed. "Ready to give up? Nobody can defeat my monster! Hahaha!" As Crowler continued to laugh, everyone else heard one other laughter. Crowler stopped and looked around to see who else was laughing, only to realize that it was Adam.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Have you gone mad? Perhaps you really should give up!"

"Heeheehee, sorry but you're done right?" Adam asked. Crowler nodded. "I just…I expected more. This is just disappointing. You have one monster and no other defense! All I have to do is take it down and I win!"

"Such arrogance!" Crowler said. "If you think you can beat it, then go ahead!"

"Alright! And I'll use these four cards in my hand!"

"Just those four?" Jaden asked.

"He's gone insane." Chazz said.

"Poor guy." Alexis said.

"I wouldn't be too worried for him if I were you." Shiro suggested.

"Why?" Syrus asked. "He's facing a legendary monster with one monster and four cards! What could he possibly do?"

"Just watch." Shiro said.

"Alright!" Adam said. "First of all, I activate monster reborn to bring back Nell!" Nell came back with a pissed off look. (1300/1300) "And the effect of Factory activates, giving me 1000 Life Points!"

_Adam: 1400_

"But I don't need 'em! I activate Power Surge! By sending the top 10 cards of my deck to the graveyard, I give Nell however many Star Counters I want!" Adam took the top 10 cards and sent them to the Graveyard. "Two more cards! Going back to the Star Counters, I'm giving Nell 6!" As he said this, a blue light shined around her.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Her power." Shiro said. "Adam's monsters or Cos gain a Star Counter when a monster dies. If they have enough, he can remove some of them to use one of two effects."

"And I activate Nell's Super CO Power! Go, Lady Luck!" Adam said. Nell nodded, and felt her energy spread out. "Now, until my next turn, if Nell or any other troop attacks, I flip a coin three times! Each time I land heads, their attack is doubled!"

"Wait a minute!" Syrus said. "Once and Nell's attack goes to 2600! If she does it again, she'll get 5200! If she does it again, she'll hit 10400 attack points!"

"WHAT?!" Crowler exclaimed after Adam explained her effect. "S-SOMETHING LIKE THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST!"

"Remember Crowler, I still have to get three heads!" Adam said. "But I'm still not done! I activate another continuous spell card! City!" Behind Nell, multiple white buildings rose. "This boosts her defense by 1500!" (1300/2800) "But that's just because I wanted to use it. Finally, this! Military Academy! If Orange CO Nell, Orange CO Max, or Blue CO Grit is on the field, I can special summon one of the three from my deck! And I'm sending out Max!" What came out was a muscly blue-haired guy with a tough face.

"And while Max is on the field, select units are given 500 attack! And Nell is one of them!" Adam said. (1800/2800)

"I-Impossible! Y-you can't beat me slacker! You need to get three heads for that! What are the odds?!"

"You wanna see?" Adam asked. "Nell, Lucky Strike!" Nell leapt onto the air with a single knife. Three coins appeared in the middle. Everyone stared intensely as they all flipped into the air. Crowler was sweating bullets, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were holding their breaths, and Zane, Chazz, Adam and Shiro held a blank expression. The coins landed, and you could hear a feather drop in the silence.

"W-what were the odds?" Syrus asked as he stared at the three coins that showed heads.

"Whoa!" Alexis said. "That's a powerful monster!"

"N-NO!" Crowler shrieked as Nell landed on the Golem. Using the knife, she hopped and dashed all around it making small cuts. (14400/22400) When she finished, the Golem turned into small pieces and fell. Nell glared ta Crowler and dashed at him.

"NO!" Crowler shrieked as Nell depleted the last of his Life Points."

_Crowler: 0_

_Adam wins!_

"Not bad." Adam said. "But you need to learn not to underestimate your students. Your arrogance is your downfall." Adam left the arena while Crowler whimpered on his knees. Everybody stared in awe at what just happened.

"Your brother's not bad." Jaden said. "I can't wait to duel him!"

"Good luck." Shiro said.

Meanwhile in the Spirit World, everyone was commending Nell for a job well done.

"Not bad Nell!" Olaf said. "I couldn't have done it better myself!"

"Oh, please Commander Olaf, it was Adam that led us to victory. I just got lucky."

"Oh, stop being so humble Nell!" Rachel said. "Thanks to your luck, the school year shouldn't be too hard right?"

"With a duelist like Adam?" Kanbei asked. "We've already passed!"

"To Adam!" Eagle cheered raising a glass.

"To Adam!" the others cheered raising theirs.


End file.
